


"That's my penis."

by MayContainBees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Alternate Universe, Hannibal is at least 35, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Will is TSA, Will is about 25, Will you fucking perv, hannibal may or may not be a cannibal, if he wanted to cook that guys balls, is this how tags work?, its not relevant, so you get to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayContainBees/pseuds/MayContainBees
Summary: Will is a TSA Agent, Hannibal gets pulled aside for a random check.*Random one-shot to give me some writing inspo.*





	"That's my penis."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a just a little thing I wrote at 3am because I needed to get it out of my brain. I've only been to an airport once and I didn't really pay attention to the procedures and I'm assuming airports in Europe are really different to the ones in America. So, if this is not an accurate representation to how things go down, I'm sorry. Also, no offence AT ALL meant to anyone who works in an airport. I know you're not all pervs like Will.

Hannibal sighed inwardly as he checked the time on his watch. The overcrowded airport was loud, stiflingly hot and the smell of pungent sweat invaded his overactive nose. Luckily, he had a habit of arriving for flights hours in advance, so the long line wasn’t worrying, just bothersome as he desperately wished to leave the riff raff and escape to the first-class lounge.

Hannibal jolted as an overweight man, near his mid-fifties by the look of his fine lines and greying hair, bumped into his side. “Oops, my bad buddy!” The man said with a friendly smile and an over familiar hand squeezing his shoulder. “It’s pretty packed in ‘ere.”

“It’s quite alright.” Lecter replied congenially before politely shrugging the man’s sweaty hand off his finely pressed suit. He picked up his bag and moved to fill the gap in line as people began to be processed quicker.

“So, where ya headed?” The heavy southern accent sounded next to him.

“New York.”

Hannibal schooled his features as the man sighed and looked like he was about to share his life story.

“Nice, headed to Arizona for a weddin’. Baby sister’s getting’ married. Again.” He chuckled. Hannibal hummed and glared daggers at the people in front of him, willing them to hurry up. “Guys a real jerk if you ask me, but Annie says she loves ‘im and threatened to cut my nuts off if I tried to scare ‘im away.”

The man laughed obnoxiously in his ear and Hannibal had to find the strength not to beat this ‘Annie’ to the punch. He let out an audible sigh as the person in front of him finally walked through the security gate and he placed his suitcase on the conveyor belt ready to retire to that quiet, nasally pleasing room.

“You goin’ to New York for business or pleasure, buddy?”

“Business.” Hannibal replied stiffly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m holding up the line.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he walked a few steps closer to his salvation.

“Excuse me, sir?” A female voice came from the left of him. “If you could step to the side please. Random check.” 

* * *

 

Will wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he rushed through the airport. He was late for work again after his car broke down for the third time this month. Katz was going to kill him. Straightening his tie as he approached his designated section for the day, he winced when he saw the line of people surrounding the security gates. Yeah, he was dead for sure.

“Graham,” came the stern voice of his boss. “nice to see you show up. Maybe tomorrow you’ll even be on time.”

“Sorry, boss.” He replied weakly. “Car broke down.”

“Again? You need to get that thing replaced, besides making you late for work and causing more trouble for me, it’s a death trap.” Beverley cautioned him as she zipped up the navy-blue suitcase in front of her. “I don’t have time to train someone to do this job to my standard and good employees are hard to find.”

“When I show up, that is.” Will replied cheekily.

“Watch it, Graham or I’ll make sure you’re working Thanksgiving.” A harmless, if not irritating threat, since Will didn’t have any family he’d be seeing for the holidays. “With Zeller.”

Ah, there it was.

While a nice enough guy to Beverley and Jimmy and almost everyone they worked with, the guy could not stand Will for some unknown reason. It had been like that since day 1, and Will, not very inclined to go out of his way to make friends hated Zeller right back. Working with him was agony, between the snide comments and pretentious talk of his amazing social life, he always ate a corned beef sandwich which he _knew_ Will _hated_ the smell of. It would linger all day until Will could taste it in the back of his throat. Yeah, working a busy shift with _him?_ Not acceptable.

“I’m sorry.” Will adopted his best puppy dog eyes and pouted. “Please, forgive me Bev and I’ll never be late for work again.”

“Damn it, Graham. You know I can’t resist those eyes and your curls.” Will grinned. “Get to work and I’ll forget about this little mishap.”

“Thanks, boss.”

“You owe me a beer though!” Bev raised her eyebrows pointedly and got back to work. “Excuse me, sir? If you could step to the side, please. Random check.”

Will was just pulling on the standard white latex gloves when he heard shouting coming a bit further down the line. He popped his head up and saw a couple passengers pushing each other around and exchanging heated words.

“Oh, hell.” Katz rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. “Will, take over please while I sort this out.”

He watched her wade into the small crowd gathered around the unruly passengers and turned to see a man in a fine three-piece suit staring at him intensely. Will, quickly lowered his eyes and approached him.

“Sorry, about that.” His voice was quiet. “People can get aggravated. Y’know,” He gestured at nothing in particular. “With the heat, a-and the line.”

The man observed him for 2 maybe 3 seconds before replying. “It’s quite alright. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m just going to do a quick search, sir.” Will flexed his hands in the warm latex. “If you’ll spread your arms like this, please.”

Hannibal copied the motion and moved his arms to shoulder level, elbows in line. Will ran his hands over the suit, internally commenting on its luxurious feel. _Expensive. He must have a good job. Lawyer maybe? No, more like a doctor. Yeah,_ he quickly looked over his hands _, those are surgeons’ hands._

Moving his hands up to his collar he, swallowed as his eyes were at the perfect level to look at his lips. Pink and pouty. God Will needed to get a grip or get laid if he was blushing over passengers now.

As the curly haired man ran his hands down Hannibal’s chest and over his hips, he let the corner of his eyes crinkle at the blush on his cheeks and the nervous chewing of his bottom lip. He hadn’t had sex in a while and the beautiful young thing was, quite literally, rubbing him the right way.

He had to fight to keep the smirk off his face as the young agents’ hands ran across his backside and down the back of his thighs, reaching all the way down to his ankles. _If only he were a cabin boy,_ Hannibal thought, _that would definitely make his trip worthwhile._

As his hands travelled up and rubbed over his pockets and very close to his groin, Hannibal had to keep the groan from spilling out.

The agent stilled and quirked an eyebrow. Looking up from where he was kneeling at Hannibal’s feet he asked, “What’s this?” With an air of innocence and suspicion.

Hannibal didn’t know if he was joking or flirting but he would take pleasure in embarrassing the boy to see his cheeks turn red.

“That’s my penis.”

Wills mouth dropped as he looked to where his hand was currently resting on the mans half hard dick. He stood up and tried not to make any embarrassing noises as he tried to stutter out an apology. “Right, o-of course, it-it-.”

Hannibal let his tongue peek out over his bottom lip at the delicious blush spreading down his neck.

“Let me get your bag for you, s-sir.” The boy hastily walked to where it had been set to the side and brought it over to him. “Here you go, sir.”

Hannibal watched as he brushed the curls away from his eyes and kept them on the ground before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a business card.

Will raised his eyes to the man’s cheekbone as he felt the small card being placed into his hand. The others’ cool palm felt through the overheating gloves.

“Maybe next time I’ll get to search you.” The husky voice whispered into his ear.

Will looked up into his eyes, that were more maroon than brown, and saw a playful glint. He swallowed his anxiety before clutching the card and pulling it to his stomach and then quickly looked at a spot over his shoulder.

“I return on the 12th. Have a good day.” The man spoke before walking on through the airport. Will watched his back as he retreated.

“What’s that?” Will jumped as Beverley appeared behind him.

“Nothing!” He lied as he hid his hands behind his back. Bev raised one eyebrow. “Really, it’s nothing. No contraband. Totally clean.”

When she didn’t move, he slumped his shoulders and showed her the card.

“Wow, Graham.” She smiled suggestively. “Didn’t know you liked older men. Hey, no offence!” She raised her palms at his stony look and he quickly took the card back from her.

_Dr Hannibal Lecter._

_Psychiatrist._

Well, he was still a doctor, so he was going to count that deduction as a win.

“You gonna call him?”

He looked over at Bev and tried not to let his cheeks flush as he remembered the feel of his dick on his palm and the silky pout of his lips.

“Yeah.” He decided. “I will.”

He slipped the card into his back pocket and wondered, when exactly was an appropriate time to contact the man you accidentally felt up, for a date.


End file.
